


saveable

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Morning Kisses, Quantum Mirror, Romance, Showers, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Soulmates, The Framework, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: S5 speculation and playing with ideas based on a prompt about exploring Daisy and Coulson's connection.





	saveable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nausicaa_of_phaeacia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/gifts).



"Thank you. For saving me."

"Thank you for being so saveable."

She smiles a little at the sparkle in his eyes, at being on the receiving end of that when others are watching.

Space is very vast, but they've discovered that it somehow doesn't afford much privacy in this version of it.

"Wheels up in ten," May says in warning, passing by them standing in the hangar bay of the trawler.

"It doesn't have wheels," he shoots back at her, as she ignores his comment and continues on to the cockpit.

She didn't know if her powers would work in the vacuum of space, but she wasn't about to let him float off into that debris field.

I mean, there were people who didn't want to risk the ship. _The ship._

"Get back to work," one of the foremen tells him, appearing and pulling Daisy along by her arm to deliver her to the Kree guards inside the dock.

He sighs, and looks at the rocks piled up in the hangar, then sees her turn over her shoulder and smile at him, daringly, before she's out of sight.

It's a good thing for him she's so good at escaping.

  
###

  
He notices the cut on his cheek in his reflection and studies it for a moment.

There's no recollection coming to him about how he got it.

Maybe during the work shift, but, surely he would remember _something_?

He would remember how he got this taste of blood in his mouth, too, he thinks, hooking a finger inside to look at his cheek.

Maybe he bit it in his sleep. _Huh._ He feels like a freight train ran him over, or whatever that equivalent is here. No cockroach metaphors, please.

Or, he's just getting old. That had to catch up to him some time, and it's not like this place is invigorating. Not in the way-

Dammit. _Daisy._

He wonders what Daisy is doing now, down in the Arena. Then he smiles, thinks about when she'll escape them again.

That maybe he can see her, they can talk and catch up about what they've learned.

All of those credits that she's winning for someone else. It's probably enough for them to buy their way off this bucket of tin.

Daisy's probably already thought about the same thing.

Everything here is for sale, but not her. Even though they see her powers as her value.

They'll learn too late. That's what _he's_ betting on.

He looks in the mirror and imagines her looking back at him, the way their eyes meet when they both just _know_.

It's become something of a morning ritual.

 

###

  
"You said you'd never go back into the Framework. Sorry to make you have to break that promise."

"I did say that," he sighs, looking around at the bar. "But, you were here, and I was not, so..."

She gestures to the open seat in the booth and he slides in and crosses his hands in front of him on the tabletop.

"I thought it was the safest-" she starts, as he waves off the apology.

"How much?" he says, glancing around at the other humans jacked into the bar with them.

"Enough," she nods her head. "Arena business is where it's at. Bread and circuses and all that."

She looks him over, at his piercing gaze, and then leans forward in the booth and reaches her thumb out.

He flinches for a moment, but then lets her finish the gesture, brushing her thumb along the split on his lip.

"I'm sorry for that. Truly." She feels her tongue run over the same spot on her own mouth, catching herself doing that.

"It's not your fault," he answers softly. She likes that about him, about how he's the softest thing she knows.

It's absolutely precious here.

Them being thrown into this place, this future _whatever_ , did something to the time stream.

That stuff Fitz tried to explain once about how things were always fixed in the future?

_Wrong._

But the GH-325 kept them connected through the time jump, actually strengthened it. At least that's what Simmons theorized.

"I guess it has its good parts," he goes on, smirking at her, as she stands and goes to the bar to order them drinks.

"You're buying, right?" he asks her, as she tosses a look at him over her shoulder.

She likes that look on him. Especially in person.

  
###

  
She knew it would come down to this. The final test the universe has been working towards this whole time.

Yes, she can tear the Earth apart, but she won't. She's not a monster.

She won't because she won't be there when it's supposed to happen.

It's not suicidal, or whatever Simmons yelled at her out of grief. She is not abandoning anyone.

It was her or them, the Kree never leave her a choice.

The Kree have tried to write their story for so long. But it will stop here. They will make it stop.

No matter how many times they have to replay this scene in time.

"You know, for a long time, I thought I wasn't supposed to be here," he tells her. "Alive, I mean."

It shakes her out of her dread thoughts, and she turns to look at him, staring into the makeshift fire in front of them, the open escape pod behind.

They were dumped here, together. While the others stood by and watched.

"But this is exactly what I'm here for," he tells her, meeting her gaze.

"Do you think we can find a way out of this loop?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"I think you can," he smiles, that silly, hopeful smile of his. "I'm just here to help."

It starts to work on her from the inside out.

"Find me when you wake up," she tells him, reaching out for his hand to hold, looking up as the sky above them explodes into color.

The star beyond is going super nova. It all is.

"Always," she hears him say, before it's all gone.

She appears in same room on the ship, the first moment they all arrived.

They had sent her through the Monolith last.

  
###

  
She wakes sitting up in the bed.

Eyes dart around the room while her body catches up with her brain and she swallows hard, regulating her breathing, her racing heart.

There is a bottle of water beside the bed and she takes a drink, then looks around the room, getting up carefully.

It's not the Framework, she tells herself, feeling the cold floor beneath her bare feet. It feels real, she tells herself.

They're home.

Something is missing, though, that feeling always there in all of these months, a part of her.

No, the connection, the entanglement was broken in the end. It makes sense she doesn't feel it.

Stop. Stop chasing it, she remembers telling herself.

And her bed is empty, a wreck of twisted sheets from a terrible night's sleep, no doubt.

Alone.

Then she hears the humming sound, coming from the bathroom, and she leans to look through the open doorway.

With a sigh, she lets the relief show on her face in a smile.

"Hey," he says, opening the shower door to look at her. "You alright?"

The nightmare is over. She's still awake.

She watches the soap drip slowly down his body, _hers_ , holding the squeeze tube in his hand.

"There's room for one more," he says invitingly.

In a voice she felt so many times in her head, but now here in front of her, sounding heavy with sleepy lust.

"I like the sound of that," she says, admiring the water dripping down off of his chin onto his chest as he moves to make room for her.

"You smell like strawberries," she tells him, shutting the door and taking the tube from his hands.

"I smell like you," he smiles against her lips.

 


End file.
